The Towers
by Tazflyer
Summary: A 5 day, away game trip becomes a nightmare when one of their own gets caught up in the tragic events of 9/11 R&R Rated T for Violence and Mentions of Suicide
1. Prelude to danger

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story for MD:TAS. I know this has probably done a few times since 9/11 but each author has their own style to write around such a tragedy. If you don't like it please don't flame this fic just don't continue to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own MD:TAS nor do I make any profit from typing these stories.

Ch.1

Mid-afternoon

New York, New York

On a ferry moving across the harbor Nosedive sits quietly in the indoor area. He looks to his left as he feels a shift next to him, he sees a little girl covered in dirt asleep next to him with his jacket draped over her. A small smile crept on his face as he stared down at her but fades as he looks around. There was a lot of people as dirty as they traveling with him, some crying, some were angry, some on their cells desperately trying to reach others, while many just sat there in what seemed like a fog of disbelief. Nosedive looks to his right and catches the view that had lead him to the ferry in the first place, a tower of smoke and ash bellowing in the sky from where the twin towers once stood, looking ahead of him on the big screen in split screen view was a reporter and a replay of the early morning's events and in bold letters on the bottom "America's is Under Attack". Nosedive sighs heavily as he looks down at his wrist, his com was there but not functional. 'This brings back a lot of memories' he thought bitterly to himself as he wonders about his teammates safe back at the hotel.

9-7-01

Anaheim, Ca

"Come on Boobila it's and opportunity of a lifetime."

"For the last time Phil, we are not, I repeat are NOT posing for Duck hunters monthly." Wildwing said as he walked in to the common area with the game schedule in hand being followed by their teams manager.

"Is that the new Schedule?" Nosedive asked after looking up from his comic

"Yes it is, and I'm glad that everyone is here so I won't need to repeat myself, Cause it's a busy one."

"How many games do we have?" asked Mallory

"4 away games and 4 home, the first three games are away and are within days of each other."

"Whoa trying to work us to death Phil?" joked Duke

"It's probably payback for us ducking out of the last three photo shoots." responded Nosedive

"Hey we had to save the world, don't you think that would of given us a reprieve," said Tanya

"Oh yeah, I think I actually thanked Siege for causing trouble that day." said Nosedive

"Anyway, as I was saying the first away game is in Boston, Ma on the 9th against the Bruins, then the NY Rangers at Madison Square Garden on the 12th and the NY Islanders at Nassau Coliseum on the 13th."

"Wow that is a lot." said Tanya

"I'm telling you it's payback."

"Ok, ok that's enough. We'll practice tomorrow morning then head for Boston tomorrow night." said Wildwing

"Should we contact the Xanatos's to let them know we'll be in the area on the 11th?" asked Mallory

"No can do, I talked to Lex a few days ago and they just left for their 2nd honeymoon in the Caribbean and won't be back till 21st." said Nosedive

"We can check into a hotel, just make sure we have everything. Oh and Nosedive here's a copy of our schedule, make sure that Cheyenne goes over this with the dance team and that we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"That's a roger." Nosedive takes a the paper and heads off to the practice studio where he heard "Let it Ride" from the "Take the lead Soundtrack"

Nosedive peaks in and sees the team practicing the routine. It was a mix of Hip Hop and ballet, Cheyenne who was leading the practice saw Nosedive watching and danced to the back and pulled him in and started a salsa with him. Everyone stopped and started cheering and free styling when the song ended Nosedive dipped Cheyenne amongst the whoops and hollers.

"So what brings you up here Dive?" She asks

"This weeks game sched and it's a doozy."

Cheyenne looks at it them at him "Dang. Phil must be getting even about those photo shoots ya'll missed."

"That's exactly what I said." Nosedive responded "We are heading out for Boston tomorrow night."

"Good that'll give us one more practice before we leave. Now gettouta here so we can finish."

"Later guys."

Nosedive was in the elevator heading to the living quarters when his com went off.

"Kid, Drake one has gone off, meet us in the hanger." said Duke

"On my way"

'so much for kicking back for a bit.' Nosedive though and he changed the elevators destination.

9-9-01

Boston, Ma

"Whew, What a game!" exclaimed Duke after entering their hotel common room

"I know but what a save by Wing, I thought that puck got past him for a sec there." said Nosedive

"Lets not forget your miracle last minute, game winning goal from center ice." said Mallory

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out that one." said Tanya

"One must never look to hard for a not so clear answer." toned Grin

"I gotta tell ya, you wouldn't be able to do that again if you tried." said Cheyenne walking up to everyone.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Oh stars, no Chey don't challenge him cause he will try" said Wildwing

"I would too." Nosedive added

Everyone laughed as Wildwing gave Nosedive a small noogie

"Come on guys we have a long drive to NYC tomorrow so lets get some rest." said Wildwing

The team went into their rooms and settled in for the night.

9-10-01

I-95 Bronx, NY

"So where are we staying at?" asked Nosedive looking out the window

"The Plaza Hotel on 5th Ave" responded Wildwing

"Ooh I hear that hotel is host to a lot of foreign diplomats and dignitaries." said Duke

"Yep and now they're hosting us."

"Cool."

"We'll be able to practice at the garden this evening and tomorrow evening while the Rangers practice in the morning." Wildwing continued

"So that means we can explore a bit in the morning, sweet." said Nosedive.

"I thought you would want to hang out with Lexington?" asked Mallory

"Stone by day Warriors by night, remember?"

"Oh, right."

Wildwing drove across the bridge to hit the Harlem River Dr. heading towards their hotel.

Later that night they were on the ice at the garden warming up when the manager came in and walked up to Phil and Wildwing.

"I appreciate the fact that your team altered their practice time to accommodate us." said Wildwing

"Not a problem, I want to make sure that you get some practice time in without being bothered by anyone besides, we want a good game from you guys especially after the game we saw in Boston last night." said the manager

"You can count on it."

"I better get going, kids piano recital tonight. you have a good evening."

"You too."

Wildwing joined the others out on the ice and they started practice.

Back at the hotel Nosedive was sitting in bed jotting stuff down on a notepad when Wildwing walked in.

"Making a list of things to see?"

"Yeah last time I was here I spent most of it tracking Lex and the others, just trying to make up for lost time."

"Now that the Quarrymen and their founder are in jail I feel a little more comfortable about being here."

"Yeah I'm glad that they're no longer being hunted and now have the respect of the city. According to Goliath it has been a long time coming."

"Well we have to make sure before we leave to pay them a short visit."

"Great."

"Now get some sleep, if you want an early start to the morning."

Wildwing turned off the light and settled in to his bed. Nosedive puts his notepad on the nightstand and settles in himself, looking forward to the day of exploring that lay ahead. Little did he realize that tomorrow his life as well as the lives of millions would be changed forever.

So what'cha think? Let me know and stay tuned for ch 2.


	2. All hell breaks loose

Hey people, I guess I need to explain a few things for future readers

Cheyenne is a character from my keeper of the moon fic, if you read Dream story weaver's fic 'Feathers and Stone' you'll know where they met the gargoyles and the Xanatos's. hopefully this eliminates any confusion.

Disclaimer: Disney Inc. owns the characters from MD:TAS and Gargoyles

Ch.2

9-11-01

New York, NY-8:30 am

Nosedive had just exited out of the World Trade Center subway station and into the plaza area. In front of him was the bronze globe that stood in the fountain area of the plaza. Nosedive took out his camera and took a few pictures.

"This is way beyond awesome, I wish they guys weren't still asleep."

He made his way around the globe and tried taking in the view of the skyscrapers in front of him, the two towers of steel stretched high into the sky. Trying to take it all in he nearly fell backwards but a passerby caught him before he really stumbled.

"Whoa easy there, don't want you taking a nasty spill."

"Thanks. I've never seen something so tall, not even back home."

"Well here is a testament to the ingenuity and man power that went into building them. Why don't you go in they offer tours of the building ya know?"

"Really? Cool! I'll check it out then."

Both of them went inside the building ,the man lead Nosedive to the tourist area then left to head up to work.

Plaza Hotel 8:45 am

The other ducks had just woken up about 15 mins ago and had notice that their youngest teammate had already left.

"Wow that's the first time I ever slept later than Nosedive." said Wildwing pouring a cup of coffee

"I think that's the first time he's been up before everyone." Mallory joked

"I guess he wanted to get to where he wanted to go before the crowds got too large." said Tanya

"GUYS COME HERE QUICK!" Duke shouted from the living room area

All the ducks rushed in and looked at the TV where the image of a commercial airliner striking the North Tower of the twin towers was shown.

"Oh my stars." said Tanya

"What the heck is going on?" said Mallory

"We may have a huge problem on our hands." said Grin

Wildwing's eyes were glued to the TV as the news replayed the images caught a moment ago.

WTC North Tower 8:46 am

Nosedive had just finished checking in for the tour went he heard a loud screeching noise then felt the building shake. Pieces of the wall and ceiling were falling crumbling when they hit the ground then from out of nowhere an immense fireball shot out of the left corner elevator into the foyer, its force knocking everyone to the ground. Nosedive was slammed up against the marble wall and knocked unconscious.

9:00 am

Nosedive came to from the sounds of a fire alarm, groggily he stood up and leaned against the wall. Through the smoke security came and helped him as well as the others in his group outside the sounds of glass crunching under their steps. Outside they were met by paramedics, police and fire fighters, walking them over to the makeshift triage stations. Nosedive managed to look up and saw the cause of the fireball, stories above smoke and flames were coming out of a large hole in the building. When he was cleared by a EMS he was lead out of the plaza and onto the street away from the building. A few blocks away he looked back and took out his camera to take a picture not expecting what he was gonna capture…. A plane slamming into the South Tower.

9:03 am

Plaza Hotel

Wildwing had went back into his and Nosedives room to find some clue as to where Nosedive was gonna head first when he found not only his Cell phone but his notepad. As he walked back into the room he saw the image of the second plane hitting the south tower his face turned pale, the cell phone and notepad fell from his hands, his eyes rolled back as he fainted. Grin caught him before he hit the floor.

"Wildwing!" Duke called out

Tanya ran to her medical bag and retrieved the smelling salts as Mallory picked up the paper and started fanning their leader.

"What could of cause that?" Tanya asked

"This" Mallory held the notepad for everyone to see. They could tell it was Nosedive's because of the handwriting and had a list of places that he wanted to check out. On the top of the list was WTC, The World Trade Center.

9:15 am

It didn't take Nosedive long to figure out what was going on. This city, no this country was under attack. What he caught on camera was only a repeat of what he felt in the north tower. He tried his com but all he got was static, that knock up against the wall has cause damage to it. He wanted to help so he tried to make his way towards the buildings only to be stopped by a cop. As he was being turned away a sound caught both of their attentions. They looked around trying to find the where it came from only to catch a glimpse of the cause. Nosedive looked up at the building and saw something falling toward the ground as it got closer he realized that it was a human, his eyes followed the person right to the ground and heard the sound that he and the officer were trying to locate.

"Oh my god" the officer whispered as another bang was heard

Nosedive walked backward away from the scene and turns around walking numbly down the street wincing every time there was a bang. Rounding the corner he dropped to his knees and threw up he just couldn't believe what he saw, what was happening. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why? A passerby stopped and offered her hand. Nosedive took her hand and got up he wiped off his beak and looked at her. The expression on her face was surprisingly calm.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't tell. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know but here" she gives him a bottle of water " This should get that taste out of your mouth."

"Thank you" he drinks some of the water and puts the bottle in his bag

"We need to get out of here."

They both walk up the street as another fire truck speeds by them heading towards the twin towers.

9:40 am

By this time everybody was in the ducks living room area trying everything to console a distraught Wildwing, some of the dancers had family in Manhattan and was trying to contact them, others were trying to get a hold of police to locate Nosedive but the phone lines were jammed with calls so nobody could get through. They figured out Nosedive's com was already out, the TV was on and Phil was pacing around.

"He's probably just stuck in traffic or something with all the commotion. He'll probably be back any minute." he said

"Yeah that's the way to think, Nosedive is smart he wouldn't go into a situation like this." said Duke

"But you don't understand, this is gonna bring back a lot of painful memories for him." said Wildwing

"Memories of what?" asked Cheyenne

"The war on puck world." said Mallory

"When we first arrived on earth I slept in Nosedive's room for nearly a month because of the nightmares he would have. The memories and experiences he had when we were separated were terrible. I only hope that he is safe."

"As we all, we'll keep trying to find a way to contact him." said Tanya

"Why don't we just split up into teams and go look for him instead of standing around." Mallory said angrily

"Cause in that chaos we would never find him especially if those buildings go." said Cheyenne

"Besides we couldn't if we wanted to anyway." said Jake coming into the room

"Any luck?"

"Nada, there's no way we could get close to downtown. I talked to a buddy of mine who is in the National Guard every one in that area is being evacuated either to Brooklyn, Staten Island and even Jersey. The best if not the only thing we can do is wait and pray that he's ok."

Wildwing looks at the TV and sees the south tower starting to give then caves in on itself.

"By the gods of puck world let you be safe." he whispers

9:46 am

Nosedive is amongst the hundreds of people running up broadway as the south tower came down in a rush and a bellowing cloud of dust chased after him and others, the lady he was walking with was lost in the crowd. Nosedive looked behind him to see where the dust cloud was and didn't see the entrance to the subway station and tumbled down the stairs and came to rest on the ground as the whole area went dark. The dust cloud spread in every which direction blanketing the area in a fine powder. Down in the subway Nosedive coughs and gets up, he sits on the stairs to check to see if anything was broken. To his luck everything was fine so he makes his accent to the street and what he sees is nothing short of a disaster. He continues to walk up Broadway, an eerie quiet had come over the area as he could barely hear his own footsteps. As he turns the corner he hears the sounds of crying. He follows the sound until he comes up to a little girl huddled in a doorway who was covered in dust.

Nosedive kneels down and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I can't find my group."

"Your group?"

"My school was evacuated, I stopped to tie my shoe. When I looked up my class was gone."

"They probably were evacuated, where do you live?"

"Staten Island"

"And you go to school here?"

My mom is a doctor at a hospital here and my dad is a fireman."

"What's your name?"

"Karen."

"Well Karen, my name is Nosedive. Lets clean your face off and get you home."

"Ok"

Nosedive takes off his jacket and gives it to her and the start walking up the street. A few blocks away they find a church Nosedive tries the door and it opens. Both of them walk inside only to find that no one was there.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"I guess they were evacuated too."

Nosedive spots a white bowl at the altar and walks up to it.

"Hey there's water in here, now we can wash our faces."

"We can't use that water." said Karen

"Why not?"

"It's holy water, It's used to bless things."

Nosedive thinks about it for a second then kneels down to her level

"I don't want to go against any religious beliefs but there's no real other option. I'm sure the big guy up stairs would understand under these extremes."

"Ok"

Nosedive takes the towel that was near the bowl and dips it in the water then proceeded to wipe the Karen's face off . After both of the faces were clean he scribbled a small note and left it near the bowl.

The pair had made it to the pier where the Staten Island Ferry was prepping to depart, when they were aboard and the ferry pulled away from the pier Nosedive and Karen walked up to the top level and outside. They went to the rail and looked back at the scene, as they moved further away the North tower started to collapse. Nosedive picked Karen up and held her as the cloud of dust once again covered downtown. Walking away from the rail and back downstairs he looks at the clock on the wall, it just turned 10:29.

So ends ch 2. What awaits Nosedive and Karen? Well stay tuned for Ch 3


	3. Darkest Hours

Good morrow to you my fellow fanfic kinsmen… just kidding. Whad up my peoples. Here's ch 3, we now are caught up with Nosedive as he travels to Staten Island to bring Karen back home.

Disclaimer: Is everybody clear on what I do and don't own? Yes, good now on with the story.

Ch 3.

10:59am

The ferry pulls into the pier on Staten Island where police and National Guardsmen were waiting to help the passengers disembark and lead them to check-in stations so families can locate them later, afterwards Nosedive and Karen went to get something to eat at a near-by diner. "So how far do you live from here?" asked Nosedive while waiting for their food.

"Its another 45 mins. to get to my neighbors house."

"Wait your neighbors house?"

"My Mommy and Daddy told me if there was ever an emergency, I would go to Mr. and Mrs. Ecru house next door."

"That's a good plan."

"It helps to be prepared."

"You know, you are really brave. Didn't expect that from someone your age."

"There are kids younger than me that are just as brave."

"I guess being brave isn't the opposite of fear but knowing that there's something more important than being afraid."

"You got that from a movie."

Both of them started laughing as the waitress bought them their food.

An hour later they were on a train heading out towards Trottenville where she lived. Once they reached the final stop they were able to get in touch with Mr. Ecru, 20 mins later he came and picked them up and brought them to the house.

"Oh my gracious, thank the gods that you're alright." said Mrs. Ecru

"We've been trying to reach your mom in Manhattan but all the call circuits are completely jammed." said Mr. Ecru

"So I guess that means I wouldn't be able to get through to try and reach my team."

"I'm sorry sugar, but no." said Mrs. Ecru

"Do you think I could they would let me get back to Manhattan by ferry?"

"Not at this time, ferries are only taking evacuees from the Manhattan. All the bridges and tunnels leading out of Manhattan are all closed to traffic so the bus is out of the question right now as well."

"For right now you'll just have to stay put with us until it's safe to go back." said Mr. Ecru

"Thank you Mr. Ecru, Mrs. Ecru."

"Oh please sug, call me Martha."

"And you can call me, Steve"

"Alright then, Steve and Martha it is."

As day turns to night the phone lines were finally starting to clear up and Martha finally got through to Karen's mom to let her know that she is safe.

"Oh thank heavens, I was so worried when her school said that she was missing."

"Well it was the fates that lead Nosedive to her and he was kind enough to bring her all the way here."

"Is he still there?"

"Yes he is, hold on a sec…"

"Hello?"

"Hi Nosedive this is Rachel Peterson, I'm Karen's Mother."

"Oh hi, how are you?"

"I'm great, now that I know my daughter is safe and sound. I'm heading out there right now. Her father is still at ground zero searching for survivors."

"Karen will be happy to see you."

"Where is she?"

She's taking a bath but she'll be out in a min.."

Karen came down the hall dressed in a nightshirt and pajama pants, when she heard Nosedive on the phone.

"Here she is now" Nosedive hands her the phone and leaves the room

Nosedive could hear the happy chatter of Karen as she tells her mom about everything that happened. He leaned against the wall and his thoughts drifted to his team back in Manhattan, oh how his brother must be worried sick about him.

"You alright sug?"

"Yeah, just thinking about my teammates. They gotta be worried out of their minds."

"Well as soon as Karen gets off the phone, you can call your team and let them know that you're alright."

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that"

10:00 pm

After Karen was ushered off to bed Nosedive was left alone in the kitchen, He took a deep breath then dialed the number to the Plaza hotel.

"Front Desk."

"Yes can you connect me to room 1294 please"

"Right away sir,"

[busy signal]

[Ring]

"Hello?"

Cheyenne?

"Nosedive?! Oh my god, are you alright?

"Yeah I'm fine.

{off the phone}

"Guys it's Nosedive, he's ok"

{back on the phone}

"Hold on let me put you on speaker"

{activates Speakerphone}

"Hey kid"

"Nosedive"

"your alright"

"Thank Goodness"

"It's so good to hear all of you."

"Where are you?" asked Wildwing

"I'm at the Ecru's home out in Trottenville, Staten Island."

"How did you get out there?" asked Duke

"It's a long story but as soon as it's all clear I'll be able to head back to Manhattan, then I can tell you all about it."

"I look forward to it, see you soon."

"Bye guys."

[hangs up]

Steve comes in and tells Nosedive that people were aloud to head back to Manhattan, Martha rides with them to the train station.

"Thank you both for everything."

"It was our pleasure Nosedive." said Steve

Martha takes a necklace out of her pouch and places it around Nosedive's neck.

"What's this?"

"It is the symbol of Horus, God of protection. May he keep you safe on your trip back."

"Thank you."

Nosedive gets on the train and it pulls off heading to St. George ferry terminal. Looking out the window he sees a train going in the opposite direction.

'I wonder if Karen's mom is on that train.' he thought

Soon enough he was on the Staten Island Ferry heading across the harbor back to Manhattan. He stood on the bow looking ahead at the two pillars of light in the sky where the twin towers once stood coming closer, when the ferry docks he heads down the block trying to find a bus or a train to get to the hotel. He wandered around for what seemed like forever when he came upon ground zero.

The sight that laid there before him seemed so foreign from the sight that he saw this morning. He felt himself being drawn to there as if he wanted to help however he was stopped by a pair of arms.

"Are you alright?"

Nosedive looks at the firefighter that stopped him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm afraid not, it's now a recovery effort now. Is there someplace you can go?"

"The Plaza Hotel, my teammates are waiting for me."

"Come on, lets get you a ride over there."

The firefighter lead Nosedive to an unmarked police cruiser, wrapped a blanket around him and placed him in the cruiser. He told the driver where to go and patted on the roof.

Nosedive looks at the firefighter and saw the name "Peterson" on his badge. As the cruiser pulls away he sits back and thinks about Karen and her mom 'atleast she will have both of her family when she wakes up.' he thought

11:45 pm

Nosedive is walking down the hall heading to his teams suite, holding on to the blanket around him he walks in to find that some were asleep and others were watching TV. Wildwing comes out of their room and sees Nosedive standing there.

"Nosedive?"

He turns around and Wildwing walks up to him, placing his hand on Nosedive's cheek. A tear rolls down Nosedive's face as Wildwing brings him into a hug. He clutches him as he starts shaking tears flowing quicker. Wildwing holds him feeling his legs buckle from underneath him, rubbing his back he sits on the floor letting Nosedive fall into him as he tries to cry but couldn't.

"It's alright baby bro, let it out."

A long shrieking wail comes out of him as everything came at him at one time. His wail turned into uncontrollable sobs as he clutched to Wildwing, his brother, his life line. By this time all the ducks and the dancers were awake watching the whole scene with tears in their eyes. Wildwing just rocked Nosedive and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shhh, it's ok Nosedive. You're safe. Everything is ok."

"No it's not ok, everything has changed." he whispered

Wildwing looked at his teammates and friends as Nosedive continues to cry softly. He was right everything had changed and this country was never gonna be the same.

Whoa that was a tough one to type and look at the time I better get to bed. Got school in the morning.


	4. Light of hope

Sup peoples, have been busy so haven't gotten around to updating so here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own MD:TAS

Ch 4

9-12-01

Duck's Suite-Noon

Duke and Mallory were sitting in the living room area while Tanya went with Grin to check and see if everything was alright in Anaheim through friends while Wildwing was out with Phil. The rest of the group was down at the pool and exercise room. When Tanya and grin came back Wildwing had just returned with Phil he immediately went to check on Nosedive then returned to the living room area.

"How's he doing?" asked Mallory

"Still asleep" responded Wildwing "Can't say that I blame him."

"Yeah considering all that he went through yesterday. Did he tell you much after he took a shower?" said Duke

"Not really, only that he found the little girl after the first tower collapsed and brought her to her neighbor's home on Staten Island. I have a feeling that whatever else happened he'll open up about it in time, I rather not push it or him."

Tanya had gotten off the phone with the front desk and came in sat down with the rest of the team.

"I called the dance team upstairs."

"Good cause Phil and I have a few things we need to discuss with everyone."

A few minutes later everyone minus Nosedive was in the suite's living room as Wildwing and Phil waited for everyone to settle down.

"Phil and I have been in a meeting with the managers and team captains of both the Islanders and The Rangers. The Islanders have decided to postpone the game till a later date possibly next month. The Rangers however still want to play us"

"When, Tonight?" asked Tanya

"No, Friday night. When I told them about Nosedive going missing yesterday at first they wanted to cancel the game. I said to them that Nosedive would be disappointed if it was canceled because of him. So they are leaving the decision of wither we play or not up to us."

"Up to us?" asked Mallory

"Yeah, I know that some of you would probably want to hold off until Nosedive is feeling up to playing and some want to continue with the game as scheduled so I'm leaving it up to you."

"Let's do it."

Everyone turned around to see Nosedive standing in the doorway completely refreshed.

"Nosedive"

"Hey Kid, How are ya?"

"Nice to see you"

"Welcome back"

"Thanks everyone."

Nosedive walks in is about to sit on the floor but feels a tap on his shoulder, he looks over to see Duke offering his seat which Nosedive accepted.

"Are you sure dive?"

"These people have been through hell yesterday, we've been through hell. We need something to get our minds off of this and on to something positive, give these people something to cheer about. We can't let fear keep us from doing what we love."

Everyone in the room listened to his words and they had to admit, they rang a certain truth to it. Never had anyone heard Nosedive speak with such wisdom, they weren't sure if it was Nosedive at first.

"So what do you guys think? All those in favor of playing in Friday night's game raise your hands." said Wildwing

Nosedive's hand went up first, followed by Mallory's, then Duke's, soon enough everyone in the room had raised his or her hand in agreement. Wildwing smiled and nodded to Phil to contact the team's manager, the game was on and they had 3 days to practice to be at their peak.

9-14-01

Madison Square Garden 5:30pm

The migrator arrived at the team entrance and it was covered by security, national guardsmen and NYPD who carriedM-16 assault rifles and walked with bomb sniffing K-9's. The dancers vans were behind them and stopped behind the Migrator.

"Man it's like were going into a military base." said Tyson one of the dancers

"Well as long as we have these badges and stay to the designated areas we'll be fine." said Cheyenne

All three vehicles were waved through and led to the parking garage. A security team lead the ducks to the visitors locker room along the way explaining security protocol.

When they arrived and was left alone in the locker room they put their gear in the lockers and started to change. The dancers were lead to a different room so they could change into their outfits for the game.

In the ducks locker room all the ducks were just finished getting their gear on when the manager of the rangers knocked on the door and entered.

"I just gotta say, thank you for playing in tonight's game. It really means a lot to us."

"No thanks are necessary." said Wildwing

"Yeah it was our top scorer who convinced us to play tonight." said Duke

Nosedive had just gotten done lacing up his skates when the manager came up to him.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, been able to sleep at night."

"I gotta say, when your brother told us Wednesday that you went missing on the day before we nearly cancelled."

"Yeah wing did mention something about that."

"I just came here to wish you all the best of luck tonight."

"Thank you"

The manager had left, then the team came together for a group hug drawing energy and strength from each other they left the locker room and headed out to the arena.

On the ice both teams were assembled on both sides of center ice as the lights were dimmed. The mayor and the governor of New York stepped on to the ice and made their way to the center. The crowd went silent as the mayor spoke.

"My fellow New Yorkers, we have been through a tragedy. Something that has not only changed our city, but our country. Many lives were lost on Tuesday, some were hero's. some were family, colleges , co-workers and friends. But we must not dwell on their loss, we must not fall apart. Now is the time we come together as friends, New Yorkers, Americans and show the world that we will not let terrorism beat us. That we will not let this define who we are, that we will become stronger as a whole and rise again from the ashes and start anew."

The crowd cheers the mayors words as the governor steps us to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please stand for the National Anthem, sung by Olivia Housley. A teenage girl steps forward with a microphone and starts to sing the national anthem

"Oh say, can you see

By the dawns early light?

What so proudly we hailed,

At the twilights last gleaming.

Who's broad strips and bright stars,

Through the perilous fight.

Or'e the ramparts we watched,

Were so gallantly streaming.

And the rockets red glare,

The bombs bursting in air.

Gave proof through the night,

That our flag was still there.

Oh say does that star-spangled

Banner yet wave.

Or'e the land of the free,

And the home of the brave"

As the young lady hit the last note the crowd erupted in a roar and chanted "USA" for a good 5 mins before the game began. The first and second periods of the game were a complete nail biter. Both teams were putting out their best and the score kept teeter-tottering between both teams. During half time there was a knock on the teams locker room door, Wildwing went to answer and came in with Karen and her parents.

"Hey dive, look who's here."

"Karen, how are you?"

"I'm great, how you've been?"

"I doing fine and now that you're here, I'm doing that much better."

"Nosedive, I just want to say thank you in person for helping our daughter." said Rachel

"No problem, I just wanted to make sure that she was ok."

"We're grateful that you did that." said Karen's father

"I've seen you before." said Nosedive

"Yeah you wandered into ground zero asking if you could help. But you looked to shell shocked to do much. I'm Warren Peterson, I escorted you to the police cruiser."

"Oh well thank you."

"Not a problem."

The siren sounded signaling the start of the third period.

"We better get back to our seats. Good luck all of you."

"Thanks."

The third period was just as intense as the first and second period, sadly the ducks lost in overtime but they didn't seem to care too much. It was a hard fought game and they played their hearts out. Nosedive looked to the stands and saw Karen jumping up and down cheering them on the loudest which made him smile. As the teams skated past each other shaking each others hands the crowd started chanting "USA" which seemed to echo through out the entire island of Manhattan.

9-15-01

The Migrator and the rental vans were heading back to Boston, Ma to pick up the Aerowing to head back to Anaheim. the team had once again checked into the hotel to rest up before the flight back. Nosedive was on the computer in the lounge area writing an email to Lexington. After he was done he was heading down the hall back to the room when a familiar bang sounded he jerked around and it was a suitcase hitting the marble floor.

Nosedive held his hand to his chest trying to calm down.

Wildwing walked up to him and guides him out to the hotels court yard so they could talk.

"Dive, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just got startled that's all."

"Nosedive you looked like you were about to have a heart attack."

"I heard a sound that reminded me of a…"

"A what?"Nosedive started telling him more about that day and what he saw, Wildwing could only stand there as Nosedive relived some of the details. Wildwing stopped him and just held him close, tears rolling down his face.

"Stars dive, no wonder you held all of that in, you didn't want to scare her."

"She was a lot calmer than I was on the inside. It seemed like her composure kept me calm. Then when I came back, without her everything just fell apart."

"Everything will be alright, she's safe and so are you." Wildwing

Nosedive rests his head on Wildwing's shoulder as a leaf fell from the tree and lands on the small pond. They walk back to their room and Nosedive lays down for a nap, knowing that soon they will be back in Anaheim playing 4 home games in post 9/11.

So what do ya think? Good, bad, somewhere in between. Just let me know but no flameage please cause I have an extinguisher locked and loaded. l8ter


End file.
